Labyrinth - Jackvin
by ohcrap-itsactuallymydivision
Summary: So how does a movie night sound?


"So, how does a movie night sound?" The question had been sprung on Jack the second Geoff had exited the office, leaving Jack and Gavin on their own.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Jack replied with a smile. He assumed Gavin was going to make a bit of a deal about this. He'd probably invite the rest of Achievement Hunter and buy extra booze and snacks and they'd watch movies until early in the morning.

"Top." Gavin had said before giving Jack a winning smile as he turned back to his editing.

Which is what they spent the rest of the day doing. Luckily they had already done all the necessary recording before lunch so when they all buried themselves in work they didn't have to fuss over much else. Jack's video had almost finished rendering when Geoff bid him and Gavin his farewell, saying he'd leave the front door unlocked just in case Gavin forgets his keys again.

Twenty minutes and one completely edited episode of HUNT later, Gavin finally stood up from his desk. And that's when Jack realised that it really was just going to be the two of them for a movie night.

"Ready to go?" He asked, flicking off his monitor and tucking his chair under his desk carefully, making sure to not get it stuck. That would certainly be a pain to deal with tomorrow when he comes into work so he always made sure to be careful with it… and to keep Michael away from it in the evenings.

"Yep." Jack replied with a nod and a smile. They automatically headed for Jack's car seeing how Geoff (Gavin's usual ride home) had already left and Gavin still didn't have a licence. But thankfully the drive to the Ramsey household wasn't an uncomfortable one because after Gavin had turned on the radio, they'd both burst into laughter upon hearing the beginning verse to What is Love. After that, they had launched into an extensive conversation about Saints Row IV which had turned into both of them enthusing about the graphics of Grand Theft Auto V and they were still mid-topic when Jack had finally parked his car in the driveway of the Ramsey's.

The downstairs of the house was almost silent, only background noise from the TV filled the living room as Gavin skipped past it and into the kitchen.

"Dr Pepper? Beer? Rum and Coke? Or do you wanna skip straight to the hard stuff?" Gavin asked as he browsed through the drinks cupboard, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels before removing a cold can of Coke from the fridge.

"Uh… I think I'll stick to a beer for now." Jack requested, taking the offered beverage when Gavin handed it to him. He knew which drawer Geoff kept his bottle opener in so he didn't feel lost when Gavin exaggerated the amount of attention he needed to pay to the pouring of the whiskey into his glass.

"What film are we gonna watch?" Jack queried, actually fairly intrigued as to whether the Brit had planned this far ahead or had even given the movie any thought at all.

"Er, to be honest I hadn't thought that far just yet." Gavin replied rather sheepishly.

"I'll have a look on Netflix. If all else fails then we can just watch reruns of Breaking Bad." Jack offered, chuckling at Gavin's predictableness before taking a sip of his beer.

"Great, you do that and I'll grab some snacks!" Gavin decided before rummaging through a different cupboard in pursuit of some food. Meanwhile, Jack smirked at Gavin's enthusiasm as he grabbed an Xbox controller and turned on the console. As he flicked through the titles he saw that there wasn't a huge amount of anything hugely interesting on there. Well, that was until he came across a category of older films and one of those older films just happened to be Labyrinth. Jack recalled a Let's Play a while back where he and Gavin had both felt nostalgia upon singing a small part of a song from the movie.

"David Bowie is an absolute legend." Gavin declared as he walked in the room, setting down a bag of chips and a large box of warm pizza on the coffee table.

"Labyrinth it is then." Jack agreed, waiting for Gavin to sit down on the other end of the couch before pressing play and setting the controller aside.

Throughout the film the pair had laughed at some parts and Jack was amazed when Gavin even recited a whole section of the movie from memory. At some point, Gavin had ended up sprawled across the couch with his feet hanging over the arm of the couch and his head laying back on a cushion. But that only lasted a couple of minutes because Gavin then shuffled again so he was sat upright and leaning against Jack's side with his feet tucked up on the couch next to him.

And when the credits started to roll, Jack didn't have the heart to move Gavin who was curled into Jack's side half-asleep. He had to admit, Gavin did look quite adorable as he swiped his hand out for the Xbox controller and Jack had to stop himself from giggling when Gavin was extra careful about the buttons he pressed, making sure he actually pressed the right ones as he turned the console off.

Instead of disturbing Gavin, Jack decided to grab a blanket that had been folded on the arm of the couch. He carefully draped it over them both to keep them warm and turned the TV off by jabbing the button on the remote control. One quick glance to the clock on the wall told him it had just passed midnight so he assured himself that it was just his tiredness kicking in when he allowed Gavin to snuggle in closer to Jack to get comfy before quickly falling asleep.

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was the warmth that seemed to consume his entire body as it attempted to allure him back to sleep. But being awake wasn't too much of a bore because he was just so comfortable with the soft blanket draped over his shoulders and Gavin's body cuddled against his own.

Wait, _what?!_ Gavin had both his arms wrapped around Jack's torso, keeping him close as he used Jack's chest as a pillow. All in all, Gavin was pretty much plastered all over Jack. Which would have been embarrassing if Gavin had been awake. Luckily, said Brit was still unconscious and sleeping soundly so Jack debated whether or not he should move.

On one hand, Gavin was probably going to laugh at their predicament and it would most likely end in a rather embarrassed Jack.

On the other hand, it was just so damn _comfy_ to have Gavin right there. He was almost like a heated blanket the way he radiated warmth like a furnace. And his soft hair was only just tickling Jack's neck which was surprisingly adorning. And Jack still wasn't over the way it was _Gavin_ who had snuggled closer and initiated the contact. And he especially loved how-

"Uhh… What's going on in here?" Geoff's confused voice sounded from the doorway and Jack could feel a deep blush form on his face as he turned to look at Geoff. Any other day Jack could have thought of a million and one excuses so why the fuck had his mind just gone completely blank?!

"Gimme a second." Jack requested before giving Gavin a couple of gentle nudges to wake him up. After that didn't work, Jack nudged him a little bit harder but to no avail. When Gavin finally moved, Jack wasn't as happy as he should've been. Mostly because Gavin hadn't actually woken up, he'd just grumbled in his sleep and wriggled closer to Jack, encouraging them both to move to accommodate the way Gavin was pretty much straddling Jack's lap. Gavin buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck and Jack just wanted the ground to swallow him up.

After spluttering incoherently and confusedly for a few seconds, Geoff managed to conjure a demanding look that read "explain". He had his hands on his hips and was almost glaring at Jack with confusion.

"It _really_ isn't what you think. We were watching a movie then he fell asleep on me and I couldn't exactly move very easily so I just let him stay there." Jack informed, his voice surprisingly steady and stutter-free as he watched Geoff's face for any clues. It was obvious he could see the way Jack was blushing so hopefully he just assumed it was because Jack was embarrassed about Gavin literally being on top of him.

"He's like a fuckin' cat. Once he's asleep, he ain't goin' _anywhere_." Geoff replied with an amused smirk, dropping his arms as he strolled into the kitchen. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. That could've been disastrous, _especially_ with Gavin's current position on Jack's lap. From what he'd conveyed, Geoff didn't even think for one second that Jack and Gavin could potentially possess certain feelings towards each other. Which they didn't, of course.

Gavin lightly stirring in his sleep finally brought Jack out of his long train of thought. He vaguely noted the sound of a fridge and a couple of cupboards being opened. Geoff was probably having breakfast. And that meant they were going to have to go to work soon. But in order to go to work, Jack needed to somehow peel Gavin off of him cautiously and carefully.

"C'mon Gav, wake up." Jack encouraged quietly, gently poking Gavin in the shoulder in another attempt to wake the sleeping Brit.

"Mmmph." Gavin muttered softly into Jack's neck, almost causing him to shiver at the odd sensation of warm breath and dry lips on his neck. Jack allowed Gavin to shift slightly to turn his head away and yawn. But when he gradually opened his eyes, he was obviously surprised by their proximity because Gavin yelped and almost fell off of the couch in surprise.

"Woah, careful there." Luckily Jack already had an arm around Gavin's back which kept him on the couch but also pulled them closer, their faces mere inches from each other. Jack couldn't help but chuckle lightly at their situation and also at the 'deer-in-headlights' expression Gavin was wearing; his sea-green eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted in shocked wariness.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked, smirking as he saw a distinct blush creep up Gavin's neck. Gavin laughed a bit nervously before replying.

"Uh yeah, it was a pretty top sleep." Gavin admitted but he definitely sounded unsure of himself when he spoke. "I'm uh… Sorry for falling asleep on you, that can't have been very comfortable."

"No, it was um…" Jack trailed off for a split second, _wanting_ to say 'cute' but catching himself before he did. "It was quite comfortable. You were just like a really warm and clingy blanket." Jack confessed, feeling his own blush almost match Gavin's. But he certainly felt better when he saw the hints of a small smile playing on Gavin's lips.

"I should probably uh…" Gavin said, implications of his words obvious when he suddenly moved to remove himself from the couch. But he was caught between a curse and a laugh when he nearly lost his balance and Jack took hold of Gavin's hips to pull him fully on top of Jack and to stop him from falling again. Clumsy idiot.

"Sorry." Gavin muttered as he laughed again, the quiet sound full of nerves and embarrassment as he blushed a deeper shade of red. However, Jack's blush just matched Gavin's as he touched his forehead to Gavin's and whispered.

"Be careful. Don't trip this time, okay?" Jack said soothingly, staring into Gavin's shining green eyes that seemed to widen even further. The way Gavin's brain turned to complete mush was obvious when he found that he couldn't even formulate words, not even when he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Words just didn't seem to happen.

Jack could read the uncertainty on Gavin's features. He could read the way Gavin contemplated his options as the Brit leaned forwards slowly but stopped and started a few times. He could read the way Gavin was worried about whether Jack would punch him or not. He could read exactly what Gavin wanted to do.

So Jack kissed him.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Gavin to pull him down a bit further and brushed his lips against Gavin's in such a light kiss that it almost hadn't even registered. Only when Gavin leaned back did Jack notice that it had, in fact, registered and once again Jack could read the way Gavin was in complete shock that yes, that _had_ actually just happened. And Jack fell in love with the way Gavin had to contain himself so he didn't explode with happiness.

No verbal communication was needed when they both leaned forwards once again, meeting half way in a longer kiss. Jack couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt how Gavin was far more confident and less tentative and nervous than he had been before. This kiss was firmer and had Gavin fully relaxing into Jack's protective embrace.

After they broke apart for the second time, they shared a few quick kisses that were pressed to the corners of mouths. They mostly lasted less than a second or two but they were still soft, gentle and loving. Both men were content with just laying on the couch on top of one another, sharing short kisses just to enjoy the calmness of the situation.

But neither man could deny the shock that was still in their system. They just elected to ignore it in favour of grinning admiringly yet slightly dorkily at each other before Gavin leaned down and pressed one longer final kiss to Jack's lips.

Neither of them were aware of Geoff returning to the room, completely balking when he saw the sight of the two men on the couch. His internal monologue mostly consisted of 'what the fuck's and 'since fucking _when_'s and 'oh my god's and endless 'why why why's. But his main thought was '_Jack_ and _Gavin_. Is this even for real or are they pissing about? Okay _ew_, Jack definitely just started using his tongue and _oh fuck, Gavin is too oh shit oh fuck oh god oh man_ I did _not_ want to see that at all.' The only noise he made before tripping and escaping from the room completely scarred for life was a squeak of complete shock and surprise.

Gavin pulled back, carding his fingers through Jack's hair as he caught his breath.

"I just heard Geoff see us." Gavin informed through slightly ragged breathing, only continuing when Jack gave him a confused yet shocked look. "He just squawked in surprised and pegged it from the room."

"Oh fuck… I'm sorry." Jack said, but the conviction to his words was lost as he laughed at the thought of the shocked look that must've been on Geoff's face. It would've been a funny sight to see, he kinda wished he hadn't missed it. But if he was honest, making out with Gavin was far more enjoyable.

"Nah, it's better he knows sooner rather than later I guess." Gavin spoke softly as he smiled adoringly at Jack. "And it means I don't have to lie to him or make up excuses. And you _know_ how bad I am at making up excuses."

"Yeah, you are pretty bad at that." Jack replied, reminiscing in the countless times Gavin had made up some dumb excuse for the mysterious lava-filled Minecraft house or the strange death-by-sticky-bomb in GTA or any other time Gavin had tried to be sneaky in the office. 'Tried' being the operative word.

But he couldn't help but smile at Gavin's statement and its implications. If Jack had interpreted it correctly then Gavin had basically just said that there was _definitely_ going to be more of where this came from. So he settled for happily hugging Gavin who enthusiastically returned the warm embrace.

They stayed like that, comfortably holding each other for what must have been a full ten minutes before Jack pressed a soft kiss to the top of Gavin's head and informed him that they probably ought to get ready to leave.

"C'mon assholes, let's get you to work." Geoff called into the living room and waving an arm, not willing to take the risk of glancing over at the couch. If things had escalated since he'd last seen them then he was going after work today to buy a new couch.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Gavin bounded past him, fully clothed and ready to be driven to the RT office. Jack wasn't too far behind him and he had his car keys in his hand so Geoff automatically assumed he was going to drive on his own. But after Gavin muttered a question in his ear, Geoff had no choice but to groan and agree, watching tiredly as Gavin led the way out of the house and grinning when Jack unlocked his car. Well no shit, it was obvious they would carpool after their morning whatever-they-were-gonna-call-it.

Since then, movie nights had become a regular occurrence with the two of them. The night of the week sometimes varied but the routine would usually be the same; Jack would drive Gavin to the Ramsey's house, they would grab some food and bevs and would put a random film on. If the film sucked then they would end up either making out on the couch or switching it over and playing video games until they fell asleep. But it wasn't rare for them to both fall asleep as the movie still played in the background. They didn't really care how the evening was spent - as long as they were with each other then they were happy.


End file.
